A Forgotten World
by darkflight93
Summary: The rise of humanity to the stars as viewed by the Yokia. Will the existence of aliens allow them to reveal themselves or will they go further into hiding?
1. Chapter 1- A Quiet Evening

_A/N: I made this because there are only two other crossovers and the universes give me room to work in. I'll try to be faithful to canon but I may need to make some tweaks. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise. So without further ado._

Chapter 1: A Quiet Evening

**Sunday, November 10, 2165 – Headmaster's Residence, Yokia Academy**

Headmaster Tsukune Aono, never did he imagine he would be called that. Chuckling to himself he returned his attention to the student profile he was reviewing.

Name: Jennifer Solandro

DOB: March 15, 2150

Country of Origin: United North American States

Race: Human

Class: First Year

Extracurricular activities: Newspaper Club

Notes: Biological parents died in a car accident at the age of three and she was adopted by an infertile Yuki-Onna. Due to her rare situation she was given priority admission. Despite her unusual upbringing, her personality and psychological state are not unusually for a girl of her age.

Tomorrow after classes he had an interview with her for the newspaper, one of the things that changed when he took over was more interaction between administration and the-

"Tsukune come here and spend some time with your daughter" he heard from the family room.

"I'll be right there," he maybe an important individual but he did have responsibilities. Setting the folder aside he quickly made his way to the family room where his wife and youngest daughter awaited him.

"Daddy, quickly it's starting," his daughter called, sounding more authoritative than she should be able to. No matter what the day brought, they made it point to watch the nightly news together.

"Ruby, when have I ever missed the news?" he responded with a grin. While he never missed a night now, there were plenty of times he missed with his other children. They were upset at first, but as they grew older they understood why and forgave him on the condition that he never missed a night with their little sister. He readily agreed, not that he had much of a choice; they had gotten their aunt to support them. He maybe immortal, but a 100 kg morning star to the face still hurt. He quickly repressed that image and turned his attention to the TV.

"Hello I'm Susan Cater."

"And I'm Bill Wong. Tonight we have an update of the attack on the SSV Geneva."

"A confidential source inside the investigation revealed that the terrorist organization Cerberus was behind the attacks."

"If their pro-human, the why are they attacking the Alliance?" Tsukune asked, not expecting an answer.

"It's actually fairly clever," his gaze turned to Moka before he realized she wasn't the speaker, it was Ruby.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"If they take the antimatter from the Navy, we're forced to replace it and Cerberus can stockpile it until it's needed."

He wasn't sure what shocked him more, that the idea made some sense or that his daughter thought of it.

"Do you agree with them?" Moka asked their daughter, suppressing a slight worry.

"No, it makes sense for their goals, but they're wrong. Plus they harmed people."she replied with some venom. The slight tension in the room dissipated, she definitely has her mother intelligence and her father's sense of morality.

The rest of the news was unimportant, some politician proclaiming this, a group protesting that. When they mentioned the Batarians something felt off. He was disgusted by what they did but his position forced him to inaction. Quickly glancing at his wife and daughter he sensed what they felt as well; Moka too felt disgust, but also pain because she couldn't do anything. What worried him was what his daughter was felling: hatred. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Why don't we stop them?" Ruby asked without an attempted to hide the rage she felt.

While he quickly thought up something about understanding and the cost of war but Moka beat him to it, "Because people in power find it easier to ignore a problem until they can pass it to someone else than to deal with it now. Alright time for bed."

After making sure Ruby brushed her teeth and turned off her lights Tsukune joined Moka in their bedroom. While he completely agreed with what she said, was it necessary to bring their daughter into it?

"I know what you're thinking and maybe it is too early to be explaining to her how the galaxy really works," Moka stated, almost apologetically, "but she will find out eventually and who would you rather teach her how to handle it, us or some self serving vermin."

"You're right, but I still would have liked to give her a few more years without having to worry about stuff like that." he replied as a slid under the blanket.

"I wouldn't worry, when she becomes a teenager she'll be more worried about impressing some boy than what some criminal is doing on the otherside of the galaxy," she stated with confidence as she joined him.

"That is of course you don't kill the poor boy," he teased as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't kill him," she retorted in mock offense. An evil grin formed on her face, "I would just make him cry if he hurt her." She let out a yawn, with that they said their goodnights.

_A/N: Not to sound like a recording but please review with constructive criticism. Is it too long, too short, not enough Krogan poetry, etc. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2- Before The Story Begins

_A/N: I'm going to take advantage of the artistic license I've been given by canon and have decided that Tsukune and the girls graduated in 2015. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 2: Before The Story Begins

**Monday, November 11, 2165 - 6:15 AM – Female Dormitory 1, Yokia Academy**

She sat on the beach, it was a perfect day. No clouds, not too hot, and she was with her friends.

"Jennifer come and play some volley ball with us," she heard her best friend call.

As she moved to stand a horrible noise flooded the world, the noise was coming from her alarm clock. Reflexively she hit the off button. "Over a century and they still haven't made one with a pleasant sound, though I guess that's the point," she muttered to herself as she forced herself out of bed. Then the importance of today hit her like a tonne of bricks, her interview with the headmaster was today.

As she rushed through her routine to give herself a few extra minutes to prepare, she noticed a lack of noise that usually filled the building, it dawned on her that they didn't have any classes today. Unlike the schools in the human world Yokia Academy had certain days off, why, only the Headmaster knew. "That might be a good question actually, better right that down," she mumbled as looked for something to call breakfast. Unsatisfied with what she had in her room she decided check what the cafeteria was serving.

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 7:03 AM – Cafeteria B**

As she approached the cafeteria a chill descended upon her, it was strange being the first here. She quickly shook off the feeling and made her way to the serving counter. In order to appease the palates of foreign students the academy served food from around the world in three cafeterias, but for some reason only this one had waffles.

After grabbing her food she found a table out of the sunlight, and started to review the questions she had and possible follow-up questions. Yokia and Humans are more alike that most admit, especially high school students, while the Headmaster is famous, there are more rumors about him than grains of sand on a beach. The most ridiculous one she had heard was that he is made of wood, how they came up with that she'll never know.

She quietly finished her meal while wondering if her friends decided to be lazy today. Feeling full and prepared, she returned her tray and made her way to the Administration building. She made a commitment to the newspaper club and she was going to fulfill it.

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 7:42 AM – Administration Building**

Arriving at the Administration building sooner than expected she decided to stop by student Services and give her parents a call. Her mother tried very hard to hide the truth about her mother but she always suspected something. The day they revealed the truth to her, they were so nervous it was almost comical. To be fair they didn't have any idea how she would react. At first she though they were playing a joke, at least until her mother shot a soda can with an icicle. When her mother did that she felt an interesting combination of wonder and amazement, but never fear. This was her mother and she knew she was safe around her.

After three rings someone picked up, "Hello" they spoke in the voice that projected friendliness and protection, a voice only her mother could manage.

"Hi, mom how are things back home." Despite being a Yuki-Onna her mother loved the human world, specifically Alaska.

"Hello sweetie, things are just fine, business has picked up at your father's store and he had to hire two more people." After they revealed the truth about her mother they never lied again, even if she wish they had.

"Is that colonial recruiter still bothering you and dad? You could always make him disappear, Alaska is dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." That man couldn't or wouldn't understand that we are happy on Earth and had responsibilities to those around us.

A gentle laugh came through, a sign she was thinking about but wouldn't actually do it, "No, I think he finally got the message and is bothering another family now."

"Alright mom I have to go, I'll call you when I can."

"Alright sweetie, I love you."

"I love you as well mom." She ended the call and made her way to the Headmaster's Office.

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 7:57 AM – Outside the Headmaster's Office**

Maybe being so early was a bad idea she thought to herself, fear and doubt was replacing the confidence she had less than fifteen minutes ago. The rumors she had heard over the years started to creep into her mind, everything from the Headmaster having a bowl of candy on his desk to taking blood from every student that visited. This continued for three agonizing minutes until she heard someone say something.

"The headmaster will see you now." the secretary sitting at the desk said with a smile that helped put her at easy. She quickly thanked the woman and made her way to the office door. As she moved to open the door something caught her eye. "Is something wrong," the secretary ask appearing genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, just nervous," it was true, she was nervous.

Letting out a laugh she put her smile back on, "Don't be, the Headmaster is a nice man. I've heard every rumor you have and half again. I assure you most are not true."

With that she opened the door and took the plunge, as she closed the door she remembered the keyword: most. As she turned to approach the desk she took in the headmaster's office.

It was an elegant room, ancient designs mixed with modern, nature mixed with artificial. On the left was a fireplace with a flat screen television above it. In front of those was a coffee table with a pair of matching couches around it. On the right was a counter with various beverages and snacks on it. Instead of a table there was a Chabudai, this was most likely for more visitors that preferred most traditional arrangements. The furniture was made of a yellow-brown wood, but she could only guess what kind of tree it came from. As she glanced at the floor it appeared to be made of wood, but as she walked across it she noticed it was really metal.

The thing that really caught her attention was the Headmaster's desk. It was back dropped by a large window overlooking the academy and flanked by two massive bookshelves, both made from the same wood as the rest of the furniture. To the immediate left of the desk were three very old-fashioned computer monitors hanging from the ceiling instead of holo-screens. On the desk sat a combination of papers, books, and datapads. In front of the desk were two office chairs that appeared to be the same style as the headmaster sat in.

A voice broke her out of her observation, "Ah, Ms. Solandro please have a seat by the fireplace. I will join in a moment." The headmaster spoke in a voice the force all of her fear and doubts from her mind. She quickly complied and choose the couch facing the window. Less than a minute past when the headmaster joined her taking the couch opposite of her.

_A/N: Two imaginary cookies available, one to whoever figures out where I got the chapter name from and another to whoever know the wood the furniture is made out of._


	3. Chapter 3- An Easy Day

_A/N: I planned to have this out sooner, but between family visiting, Minecraft, DayZ, Battlefront II and an anime I'm watching, well you get the idea. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 3: An Easy Day

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 7:58 AM – Headmaster's Office**

He quickly skimmed the document that was the center of his attention; a report on Cerberus's latest funding sources. Some from xenophobic humans, others from various races for whatever reason, and more still from illegal activities, but most came from various front companies. He let out a mental sigh of relief, none of their funding came from any Yokia related groups except the the Intelligence Agency. Remembering that he had company, he made his way to the couch opposite of his guest, then stating in the most professional voice he could muster, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's think we'll start where your legend began. What was it like being the first human student to attend Yokia Academy?" She asked trying put forth a professional demeanor, and doing very well too.

"Ah yes, as much as the school board wishes that was the truth it isn't. I was not the first human to attend the academy, that honor belongs to an unfortunate friend of mine." he replied with a touch of sorrow.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He's let his plight get the better of him and decided to help undo what the academy was trying to accomplish." he responded warmly, the emotion of the incident had died down long ago, mostly.

"If he fought against you and your goals why do you call him a friend?" she asked in understandable confusion, the board did try its hardest to suppress the less glamorous aspects of the academy's history and over simplify the situation.

"Things are never as simple as people like them to be, without his help we would have never have gotten to where we are today, both the academy and everyone on Earth." It was true, or at least he believed it to be. Maybe they could have found another way, but the world will never know.

"What did he do to help you?"

"He was the one that inspired me to take up the cause, humans and yokia living in peace together. Without him, I may never have had the drive to keep on fighting. Of course that was before I knew his story, and before I knew he was a member of Fairy Tale."

"What happened after you found out he worked for Fairy Tale?"

"We parted ways, I didn't see him again until it was time to confront Fairy Tale. The rest of that story you probably know"

"Yes, we actually finished going over the fall of Fairy Tale last week. That actually leads me to another question, do you think calling Cerberus a spiritual successor of Fairy Tale accurate?"

He had heard this comparison before. "To an extent, they both wanted the groups they represented to have power and they both used deplorable methods to do it, but that's where the similarities end. Cerberus wants superiority while Fairy Tale wanted extinction. That's not say that because Cerberus has tamer goals their actions are anymore justified."

"So a groups that have different goals but use similarly horrendous methods are just as bad."

"Yes, after a point good intentions no longer justify cruel actions, especially when you can achieve the same goal another way."

"I understand what you mean by that. So what did you do after Fairy Tale was defeated?"

"My friends and me returned to a normal life, at least normal relative to the academy. Every so often some Yokia felt the need to prove themselves and picked a fight with me. The fights became more of an annoyance then a challenge and I avoided injuring them too much, but they did have the benefit of encouraging me to continue to practice. Other than that, the rest of my time until graduation was fairly peaceful if boring."

"I can image it would be boring after taking down an organization like Fairy Tale. What did you do after you graduated?"

"I attended the University of Tokyo with my future wife Moka and my friends Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. Kurumu decided to pursue a career as lawyer, Yukari went to get a degree in mechanical engineering, Mizore took up business management and attended cooking classes on the side, Moka got her degree in chemical engineering, while I took up public relations."

"What was it like going to college?" she inquired. Now was the perfect time to do his duty as an educator and encourage her to keep on pushing herself.

"It was a nice change of pace from the academy, my time there mostly consisted of attending classes and helping my friend adjust to life in the human world. It was also when I started to date Moka. While it was nothing our time at the academy we did have a lot of fun, just different sources. It continued like that until graduation, unfortunately the Second Great Depression was just entering full swing." He left out the part about none of them noticing until it was too late.

"I remember reading about that in middle school, how did you and your friends get by?"

"We stuck together, took what jobs we could and barely got by." He started to explain, deciding to leave out that the only reason they were able make ends meet was because Yukari summoned food for them. "It was a tough time for everyone, but thanks to Mizore our luck changed. An obscure American company was branching out looking for scientific and engineering talent, and they needed to feed them. The company's lack of reputation and the apathy of people at the time limited the number of applicants, and of those only a handful brought a sample of their cooking. A combination of sympathy from the interviewer, who we later found out was the owner of the company, and that Mizore was the only one to bring Japanese food instead of American got her the job. After the interview he asked if she knew anyone else that needed a job, the next week we began employee orientation." He finish his explanation remember how happy everyone was at the time.

"Who was sympathetic enough to take a chance on college graduates?" she asked with a dash of skepticism in her voice. She was right, even today you need to know someone with influence or be exceptional in your field to get a job that isn't manufacturing or on a colony.

"His name was John Hestel, he was one of our nation's founders and was a very good friend of mine."

_A/N: Well good news and bad news, good news is I figured out how I'm going to do a time skip I need, bad news is I'm going on vacation at the end of the month, but I'll get one or two more updates out before then. Also I deliberately avoided Fairly Tale because I haven't read the latest volume. Let me know if it feels like I'm forcing the story faster than I should be._


	4. Chapter 4- Bring Your Daughter To Work

_A/N: So instead of writing this on vacation I read American Gun by Chris Kyle, may he rest in peace, god knows he has earned it. I also made some changes to the last chapter and recommend rereading it. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 4: Bring Your Daughter To Work

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 8:11 AM – Headmaster's Office**

The name sounded familiar, but she was sure he wasn't one of the founders of the Unified Yokia State that she learned in history. She decided to just let the Headmaster continue.

He took a sip of water and gaze behind her for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure you're wonder why you didn't learn about him in your history class, well that comes later in his story." It was slightly unsettling that he could sense her confusion on the matter, maybe it was something that just came with age.

She noticed his gaze returned to the wall behind her while her said something more to himself than to her, "Now where to begin," His focus returned to her, "I suppose we'll start from where your last question left off. His unique management style allowed us to see a lot of our new boss while the branch was being setup. He would entrust us to do our jobs, but occasionally dropped in to either keep informed or to see if he could help. In fact one day the cafeteria was under staffed because a cook was sick, he somehow heard about it and offered to take his place. Imagine my surprise when my boss server me my lunch." They both let out a short laugh.

"Well he does seem like a good boss," she admitted, "How did he become involved with the academy?"

"It started one day when he brought his daughter Serana to work, all of us, but Moka in particular, felt that something was off about her. I'm a little ashamed of how I was associated with how we found out, but eventually we discovered she was a vampire." He stared at the floor, if she was to guess the embarrassment of the incident still haunted him.

"What did you do when you found out?" her question broke him out of his reminiscent trance.

He let out a small chuckle, "We did what any college graduates that had yet to fully mature, we drew straws."

That caused her to drop her tablet, quickly she picked it up and regained her composure. "You drew straws?"

"Yes, there's and old saying, 'You have to grow old, but you don't have to grow up' and the situation we found ourselves in forced us into the mental state of teenagers. Mizore drew the short straw and waited until the next time John brought Serana to work to confront them." She joined him in drinking some water before he continued. "Fortunately, or unfortunately for Mizore, we didn't have to wait very long. What basically happened is John sat and listen to Mizore and evidence we got before she demonstrated that she was a Yuki-Onna. Mizore said the five minutes that pass felt like a week before he gave her a note and told her she could leave."

"I have to say, that doesn't seem like something he would do given what you've told me so far about him. Why did he do it?" She asked, wondering how the pieces of information fit.

He leaned back in the couch before responding, "And you are not alone in that thought, but I'll put it this way, he entrusted me with the most important thing in his life and still didn't tell me everything, though I felt that he wanted to. After Mizore left his office we found her and she showed us the note he gave her. It had an address on it and asked her to join her for dinner at his apartment and to bring anyone else she wanted."

She decided to interrupt and find out more about this peculiar man, "Why did he live in an apartment?"

He cocked his head and replied, "That's because his stay in Japan was to be temporary, he was actually planning to return to the United States in another month, at least until we got him involved in our world." He straightened back up and continued. "To say we were nervous about the situation was an understatement, we decide to go with Mizore. The address lead us to an unremarkable apartment building. As we entered we all felt like we were being watched, but with the population density of Tokyo everyone but Moka wrote it off as someone who watches everything that happens in the area. When we got to the apartment we were greeted by Serana who invited us in. Their apartment was very spacious and they had several high-end appliances and electronics. John came out of the kitchen to greet us and told us that dinner would be ready in an hour."

She was starting to develop a picture of this man, good boss, an odd decision he makes has sound logic behind it, but that note thing was still bugging her and seemed really out of character. "Did that help calm you and your friends down?"

"Well we knew he wasn't going to immediately kill us to hide his daughter's nature." He replied with a chuckle.

She picked up on a keyword in what he had just said, "Wait, wasn't he a vampire as well?"

"Actually no, we found out while talking with them that she was originally the daughter of some of his employees back in the United States. He gained custody of her when she was fourteen when her parents died when a drunk driver ran them off a bridge." He gave her a moment to process this before continuing. "They had name him her godfather in their will and told him of their true nature. That was a year before he started the Japanese branch of his company."

"I have to ask, why did he do the note thing?"

He sunk back into the couch, "Because even today people are afraid of what they don't understand, and it only takes one crazy to turn that fear into something dangerous. It's kind of funny and yet sad, no matter what separates us, whether space of species, we all have similar natures. That's when I found out the two most important thins in John's life his daughter and his nation, or more specifically the ideals that it was founded on."

_A/N: Here's something interesting, if you put "violence it solved my problems" into Google Images it returns a picture of Inner Moka. If you want to know the why I was searching that just ask. I tried to add more detail to this chapter, let me know if it's too much or not enough._


	5. Chapter 5- Birth of a Nation

_A/N: Sorry for the late update I haven't been feeling good, turns out I just need to get outside for a while. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 5: Birth of a Nation

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 8:23 AM – Headmaster's Office**

As he sat in the couch his mind wandered back to the days before the First Contact War, humanity was progressing at an astounding pace, technologically at least. It seemed that the Yokia could finally reveal themselves to humanity and not be feared. Then the Turians attacked and in the following years humanity as a whole was still distrustful of other species, and other species turned out to be no different.

The sound of a glass touching the table brought him back to reality. Fixing his posture and refocused on the task at had. "Sorry about that, now where were we... Ah, yes. While we were waiting for dinner to finish we told John about Yokia Academy, the various species that exist, and the history between Yokia and humans. He then asked questions about the academy and how it compared to human schools. Eventually Mizore asked how he fed Serana and he showed us the bite marks on his arm. After that we ate dinner and said our goodbyes, except for Mizore who stayed. The next day he pulled me aside and asked me about getting Serana enrolled into the Academy."

Jennifer took the break to ask, "If he was so concerned about his daughter why did he send her to the academy when it was still dangerous?"

"Partly because of what was happening in the world, even with the Second Great Depression in full swing China was still increasing its military spending. The situation escalated to the point that by the end of the next year the United States moved three Army Divisions, a Marine Division, and the Gerald R. Ford Carrier Strike Group to Japan as a deterrence. It even got bad enough that the Russian Federation temporarily joined NATO. While that did give him a reason to get her someplace safe, it's the stories I told of what a vampire can to that sold him on the idea." His mind wandered back to when John and him went out drinking and John told him of Serana's first fight, it was with a hybrid, Saizou Komiya's younger brother of all people. Apparently he made a pass at her and she threw him through a wall on the second story. We both let out a laugh and decided after that display she would be just fine.

Jennifer set her datapad down. "I remember that from middle school, the world's darkest time since the Cuban Missile Crisis. Why do I get the feeling that Yokia were involved in the fall of the People's Republic?"

He let out a small chuckle, "That's because you can name a conflict and there is a good chance Yokia either started it or were at least involved in it. In this case the Huang family, a Yokia crime family mind you, knew that China couldn't keep up with its military spending and a war with the United States would not end well for either side. So they found a PLA General that agreed with them, launched a coup and formed the Chinese People's Federation. It's kind of funny actually, a crime family helped establish one of the least corrupt governments of the time. It was around that time I got a call from Tenmei Mikogami, then Headmaster of the Academy who told me he was stepping down and wanted me to take his place."

"He wanted you to be headmaster when you were so young?" Her surprise didn't surprise him, most people didn't know he was twenty-four when he became the new headmaster.

"I couldn't believe it myself and it wasn't easy at first, but I got help from a few places. The biggest help had to be from Ruby Toujo, my friend and assistant to the old headmaster. Without her I wouldn't have lasted five minutes. John unknowingly helped by showing me how to run an organization while I was working for him. Serana contributed in her own way, during her 'reign' at the academy she established the predecessor to the Public Safety Commission to prevent fights from getting out of hand. I kept my eye on them and they kept students safe, and many of them went on to join our nation's military when it was established. In a few years the Academy started to look like any other school and I decided it was time to expand. What originally started as adding a new building quickly expanded as alumni started recommending humans to attend." He noticed his guest looked like she wanted to ask a question.

"So how did expanding the academy turn into a building a nation?" she inquired.

"It evolved out of three problem we needed to solve. The first was financial, up until that point the Academy was mostly funded by a trust established by the Three Dark Lords and gifts from those who supported our cause. Unfortunately expanding cost money and the trust couldn't support it. I talked to some people and some wealthy individuals provided a stop-gap solution but we knew it couldn't last. We needed a long-term source of funding. The second was the more aggressive species where picking fights with humans and weaker Yokia. The Safety Commission was doing an excellent job of preventing serious injuries, but it was something that needed to stop. And the third was that some people wanted to stay in this realm." He decided to leave out that escalating tensions on the Korean Peninsula brought concerns that Yokia living on Earth might try to evacuate to this realm.

"I can understand the funding and people wanting to live here, but how did forming a nation solve the problem with aggressive students?"

He cleared his throat before continuing. "While we still have problems with students choosing violence just because they can, back then most of the aggressive students felt that they didn't have a connection to their victims. If you can't form a connection to your victim then you have no problem hurting them. We noticed that the student body mostly grouped by species, with a few odd ones out, with each group having it's own culture that drew them together and pushed others away. It was decided that the best way to solve the problem was to give them something they could all have a connection to, a flag to follow."

"I am a little skeptical that that would actually work, but the proof is right before my eyes." He couldn't blame her for that, most of the founders were skeptical too. Even today there are still radicals, but they're just a vocal minority. "So, what was it like building a nation?"

"I'm not going to lie, it was a daunting task. We lacked infrastructure, a stable population base, and a in-place system of government. It took ten years, several billion, and a lot of debating to actually lay the foundations. We looked at history and wrote a constitution so clear that the letter could never be used against the intent. It was decided to base our military off the United States since most of the hardware we would be getting was designed for them. Those two things we the easy parts, the hardest was establishing a unified economic base. While the various yokia groups had economies, they weren't united in any significant manner. We also need to establish ties to Earth in order to get things we didn't have. John eventually repurposed his corporation to serve as a front for our dealings with Earth. It was eventually bought out and divided between Cord-Hislop Aerospace and the Sirta Foundation, but by that time we had several companies to use." He let out a mental sigh, the system they established to help themselves was now being used to help fund Cerberus.

She straightened her posture. "Thank you for telling me about that. I think I have everything I need to write my article."

He smiled, "You're welcome, and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. I can't wait to read it." He got up and walked her to the door.

"Goodbye Headmaster, and thank you for your time."

"You're welcome Ms. Solandro, have a good day." he replied.

"You as well Headmaster." With that she departed.

He turned his attention to his assistant. "Mrs. Otonashi, is there anything else for today?"

She quickly double checked her computer before replying. "No Headmaster, the interview was the only thing for today."

"Very well you can have the rest of the day off and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Headmaster, see you tomorrow morning." She left, leaving him seemingly alone.

He closed the door and returned to his desk. He check the Parliament agenda, at nine there was a vote on whether to sell the titanium stockpiled during the First Contact Scare. It seemed that Sonax Industries overestimated the titanium left in their most productive mine and it created a temporary short fall that increased the price of titanium by eighteen percent. The sponsoring representative argued that the titanium was no longer need and they could use the money from the sale to overhaul some aging infrastructure.

He shutdown his computer and locked his office. Looking to his left then right. "Sergeant, Corporal." As he called out the ranks two power armored Marines appeared on either side of the door to his office. "I'm ready to head home."

"Very well sir." The Marines recloaked. Most of the doors in the Administration building were automatic, so a door being held open wouldn't draw attention.

**Monday, November 11, 2165 – 5:08 PM – Headmaster's Residence, Yokia Academy**

He sat playing a game with Ruby when the front door opened.

"Daddy, Mommy's home." In the instant he was distracted she gained the upped hand and won. She put on an innocent smile as he stared at her in disbelief.

He broke from his daze and made his way over to his wife; he took the two bags she was carrying as he kissed her. "So how was you day dear?" He asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

Moka took out a glass and started to fill it with orange juice. "The usual, some government official tried to have our medical research classified again."

He started to set aside the ingredients for Sukiyaki. "Did you teach him his place?" He asked as formed a grin.

She responded after taking a sip. "After he went on a rant about nationalizing the company I was about to but Serana beat me to it. She threw him through a blast resistant window, honestly she could have held her own against Aqua."

He chuckled. "And that's saying something."

She finished her glass and started to help her husband. "So how did the interview go? Actually, what is her article going to be about?"

He stared at the wall for a moment. "Actually I forgot to ask her." She flicked his forehead, "Ow. You're never going to tire of that are you?"

She let out a small laugh. "So what did she ask you about?"

He started to mix the soy sauce, sugar, sake and mirin. "She asked what it was like during the Academy's early days and my life up to when we established the UYS."

Sorrow overcame her face. "I'm gonna guess you told her about John." He just nodded. "Poor guy, everything he did just to have his legacy struck from history."

The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen broke their gloom. "Mommy, Daddy, what happened to Uncle John?"

He looked questioningly to his wife and after a moment she nodded. "I think you're old enough to know, have a seat." Moka poured Ruby a glass of orange juice while he continued to prepare the Sukiyaki.

Moka handed her the glass. "You know everything your Uncle did for help found our nation right." Ruby nodded. "He eventually passed on due to old age. About fifty years after he passed away a group of hybrids decided they wanted to revive Fairy Tale, but by that time few Yokia wanted to destroy humanity and fewer still believed it was possible. So the original members took John legacy and twisted it."

"Bastards." he muttered under his breath. Then he felt a chill overtake him.

After Moka finished her death glare she continued, "They said he wasn't really human but a very powerful Yokia, and that when he reawakened he would lead the Yokia to take their place as rulers of the Earth and wipe out humanity. Though now it's the galaxy and non-Yokia respectively."

He could see that telling the story was getting to her and offered to take over. Moka started to cook the Sukiyaki while he took a seat across from his daughter. "From that point their lies overwhelm the truth and parliament decided it would be best hide his involvement with our nation. Unfortunately, that only help strengthen their movement."

Ruby finished her glass and asked, "Why haven't they been arrested?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Remember the talk we have about politicians yesterday?" Ruby responded with a quick nod. "We'll that and they fact they haven't actually done anything violent. They do arrest low-level members on occasion but the leaders keep their hands clean.

Ruby stared at the table. "So Uncle John isn't recognized for what he did and Fairy Tale gets away with using his name to spread their insanity."

He decided to give her a silver lining. "I wouldn't say they got entirely away, your cousin Serana gave them a black eye, quite literally. When they started to uses his name, Serana decided she wouldn't put up with it, the government told her they couldn't do anything so she track the down the leaders and beat them within an inch of their lives. Officially it was a series muggings and they never found the culprit. Unofficially they wouldn't arrest her if she stayed away from them."

"Thank you for telling me that. Will dinner be ready soon?" They both looked at Moka and she nodded. "I'm going to check something on my homework."

"I can't believe I just figured it out." He heard Moka mutter to herself.

"Huh, figure what out?" He asked as he started to set the table.

"Oh, why Serana seems to hate government officials with a passion. I mean I find them annoying and some deserve what they get, but Serana seems to go out of her way to get them to provoke her. Anyway the Sukiyaki is done." She said as she moved the nabemono to the table.

"Dinner's ready!" He called out. Ruby quickly joined them and they took their seats. They let out a thank you to the fallen as they celebrated a nearly lost holiday.

_A/N: Well this concludes the interview, up next the Skyllian Blitz and Shepard's first appearance. I'm putting up a poll to decide Shepard's pre-service history and gender. Also if anyone has had Sukiyaki would you let me know how it tastes._


	6. Chapter 6- Graduation

_A/N: I know I'm repeating myself but just in case someone missed it last chapter, up next the Skyllian Blitz and Shepard's first appearance. I'm putting up a poll to decide Shepard's pre-service history and gender. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 6: Graduation

**Tuesday, March 15, 2168 – 6:13 PM – Athletic Field, Yokia Academy**

Jen didn't believe them when they said high school would fly by, but it did and today she was graduating. She had a long talk with her mother who wanted her to enlist in the UYS Marine Corps like she did and goto college. She though about it since the start of her third year and ultimately decided to enlist with the Alliance. While the UYS Marines were better trained and equipped, they didn't actually do anything. The Alliance was out helping people by fighting pirates and slavers, meanwhile the UYS's military might, which easily rivaled the Asari and Salarians in ground forces, just sat around preparing for a war that would never come. All in the name of hiding this world from the galaxy.

She was broken from her thoughts as her class was called. In the back of her mind she thought about how her mom reacted when she told her. She didn't like it, not because she would be risking her life for others. Her mom was proud of that and accepted it. What she didn't like was the gene therapy she would be given. Even assurances from a former Alliance Marine that they could undo the change didn't help.

It was her turn to receive her diploma, she took the diploma and exchanged a bow with the Headmaster before returning to her seat. The rest of the ceremony started to blur together as other student received their diplomas. Then the Headmaster took the podium and gave a speech.

"I have to say that the last three years have been interesting for all of us, but this is only the beginning. The future belongs to you, all of you, all you need to do is seize it. You have all had some bad experiences here, I know, I've experienced my own when I was your age. But never let those overshadow the good. I'm not telling you to forget the bad ones, but to use them to help drive you to become a better person. I believe I speak for all the staff when I say there is much more we wish we could teach you, so many little things we wish we said, but that time has come and gone. Now it is time for you to come into your own. We never wanted to choose a path for you, but to give you the means to succeed in the one you choose. No matter what you decide I, on behalf of the faculty of Yokia Academy, wish you success. Thank you and congratulations."

After a few more speeches they were dismissed and she met up with her mother who was talking to someone in a uniform. "There you are Jen, I would like you to meet Captain Morimoto of the UYS Marines and my old platoon commander."

"Nice to met you ma'am." She shook hands with the Major before facing her mom. "Mom are you know I already signed a contract."

It was Captain Morimoto that spoke. "Don't worry dear, I already told Sergeant Solandro that I'm not going to poach a recruit from the Alliance, they do good work, even if I don't agree with everything they do. I am, however, offering an opportunity. When your contract is over I can at least get you an equivalent rank in the Marine Corps, and if you show potential, maybe into OCS."

Jen smiled, good to know that someone could convince her mom to respect her decision. "Thank you ma'am, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, now you just graduated and a little birdie told me that you were so excited that you forgot to eat before the ceremony." as the Captain said that her stomach growled and they all laughed.

She had a month before she shipped off to boot camp and she intended to make the most of it.

_A/N: Alright there is still and imaginary cookie from chapter 2 for guessing what the furniture in Tsukune's office is made out of. Here's another hint it's native to the south-eastern United States._


	7. Chapter 7- Stalled Blitz

_A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 7: Stalled Blitz

**Saturday, August 10****th****, 2176 – 10:45 AM – Midina Hotel Courtyard, Illyria, Elysium**

Serviceman 2nd Class Sakahito Kurono's head was pounding from the hangover, and the gunfire was not helping. Less than seven hours ago they where celebrating her boyfriend, former Corporal Michael Hosnander's, promotion to Service Chief. They drank until the bar refused to serve them, then moved to the next one before finally finding their way back to the hotel. After six hours of peaceful sleep everything went to hell; the explosions woke the Marines and anyone who didn't get too drunk. Before they could contact anyone to find out what was going on long-range communications cut. She grabbed her sidearm and started to wake anyone else on the floor until they found an officer

Now she was part of an ambush gone bad. The original plan was simple; lure those slaving assholes to a nice target, like a popular hotel that would have plenty of people, then mow them down before they realize what happened. Unfortunately a jittery Salarian had an accidental discharge and revealed their presence. They had already lost three civilians for only one Batarian killed. She focused on her job, which was making sure the Batarians kept their heads down. This was to buy time for their squad leader, her boyfriend, to come up with a plan to end this. She overheard him giving orders.

"Alright Narria, I need you to create a Singularity in the middle of them!" She watched as the Batarians struggled to orient themselves to fight back. "Johnson hit them with a Warp!" The result was a decent explosion; those caught in the Singularity died instantly. The ones next to it suffered biotic burns and were knocked down; and the one "lucky" enough to be far enough away just had his shields taken down, just before a stray round made contact with his temple. He ordered them to finish off the rest but it was unnecessary; those that didn't surrender were quickly gunned down by the civilians.

After tying up the prisoners they all looked to Mike for orders, "Alright people, the Batarians are regrouping near the outskirts of the city. Reinforcements are on the way, but until then we're going to regroup at the park and discourage them from launching another attack. If anyone needs food or water you have sixty seconds before we move out." Everyone was done in forty-six.

**Saturday, August 10****th****, 2176 – 11:36 AM – Aldrin Memorial Park, Illyria, Elysium**

When she came here yesterday the park was simply a beautiful sight but with a few hundred civilians being instructed by Alliance Marines, and a few former Turian military personal, turned it into the best camp they could make without proper engineering support. When someone expressed concern about artillery or orbital bombardment they found out that the situation in orbit was a curb stomp and the Navy could spare fighters to hunt down the one gun the Batarians thought to bring. The civilians got a chance to rest while they looked for their superiors.

She stood at-ease with the crew of the 45th Patrol Flotilla and where being briefed by a Staff Lieutenant Shepard. "Alright everyone the slavers are in a general withdrawal from the city but few decided to ignore their orders and stuck around; so I need a few Marines, Corporal or higher, to gather some volunteers to go hunting." All of the Marines present raised their hands and Shepard let smiled at her fellow Marines. "Okay everyone to my left fall out, find some volunteers and make the Batarians regret not getting out of the city while they could." The designated Marines came to attention with an Oorah before falling out, among them was her boyfriend.

They adjusted to fill the gaps while Shepard continued the briefing. "Okay we managed to capture some sniper rifles, so I need anyone qualified as a designated marksman." Sakahito quickly raised her hand, while her job was as a sensor technician she qualified as a marksman during basic. "Okay you'll take what few civvies that are capable and split between those two towers." Sakahito looked where the Lieutenant was pointing and saw a pair of skyscrapers. "The one on the left will be entirely Military while the one on the right will have the civvies supporting you. You will provide harassing fire until we launch the main attack. Then those in the left tower will provide support for the assault while the right will divide their time between killing anyone who tries to escape, and making sure the civvies don't hit friendlies. Understood?" All of those who volunteered let out a Yes Ma'am. "Good, now for the rest, you've probably figured that we're hitting their left flank; this is partially true. With sniper fire coming from both sides they'll think we're going to attack their front, and we're going to make them believe it. A small force will launch an attack against the camp and draw them out, then the main force hits their left flank. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, excluding my snipers the rear file will be leading the diversion while the rest will lead the main assault. Start finding volunteers and distributing weapons the assault begins in an hour, snipers are to move out and get into position. Dismissed!" Everyone came to attention and yelled, "Dismissed, aye, aye Ma'am." and went about their duties, her team would be supporting the assault.

**Saturday, August 10****th****, 2176 – 12:21 PM – Maxwell Tower, Illyria, Elysium**

It had been ten minutes since they setup and started picking off important looking and causing panic inside the Batarian camp, but something was wrong. While the Batarians were keeping their heads down there was no attempt to root them out and the camp seemed much smaller and it should have. Something was definitely wrong here, she motioned for the Gunnery Chief to come to her position.

"What is it serviceman?" The Gunnery Chief asked while avoiding the occasional round that actually made it to their position.

"Sir this feels wrong, there are not nearly as many slavers in the camp as there should be; and they're barely making an effort to stop us." She stated, expecting to get chewed out.

"You too huh? Alright, I'm calling it in; meanwhile you keep shooting until I say other wise."

She let out an aye, aye sir before returning to her scope. While her focus was on the scum sitting outside the city, she overheard snippets of the Gunnery Chief's conversation. "Roger Alpha Six, Falcon Seven out." He moved over to a trio of privates, "You three keep up the suppressive fire. The rest of you move to the other side of the tower, the Batarians already killed three Hunter teams and are moving against our right flank. Move it people!"

She felt a pang of worry for her Michael but she knew he was alright, she quickly grabber her rifle and made her way across the building. She found an unoccupied conference room and started to set up; she moved the table more inline with the window and laid prone on it. Looking through her scope, she saw their camp. The perimeter was more heavily guarded but the bulk of their forces were in the center, ready to respond to whichever direction the attack came from. Gun fire came from her left but its source and target were out of her line of sight, all she could do was wait.

The civvies where doing their job and doing it well, it was an hour before she even got the chance to shoot at something. A Batarian poked his head out but got back behind the wall before she could take a shot. Then the Batarians did something she didn't think they were intelligent enough to do, they the drew the defense to one side while a smaller force attacked their left flank. She saw Shepard was leading the defense of the left flank while the assault on the right quickly stalled. Unfortunately both side quickly devolved into a close quarters mash-up, giving her few good shots. She spotted two heavy troopers with rocket launchers, one aiming at Shepard and the other at a group of civvies. Knowing her duty and only time to kill one she took the shot.

What happened next looked like something out of a cartoon; she shot the heavy trooper aiming at the civvies, he jerked at the impact of the round and twisted to face his brother. Then he launched a rocket at the other trooper hitting him and sending him into a nearby building. Any other time and she would be laughing but she needed to focus.

Control of the outside wall changed several time before remaining firmly in their hands, at which point the battle degraded into exchanging pot shot with each other. Neither side was in any condition to launch an offensive. The civilian did a damn good job holding out, and the hunter teams eliminated most of the roaming slaver parties.

A few hours passed before the Second Fleet arrived to relieve them. She boarded one of the last transports off planet, after a moment she realized Shepard was on it as well and listened to the story she was telling.

"So I killed two more before suppressing the other three, then out of the corner of my eye I see a rocket trail and think 'Shit this is it for me' but to my surprise it hit another Batarian that I didn't see. He, in turn, accidentally launched a rocket that forced another five out of cover and made them easy pickings."

Sakahito smiled to her self and silently thanked whoever was up there, by doing the moral thing and protect the civilians; she saved Shepard from not one but two threat.

**Saturday, August 10****th****, 2176 – 5:04 PM – Mess Hall, SSV London **

Sakahito and everyone else was eating a well-earned meal when someone yelled, "Officer on deck!" She promptly snapped to attention.

"At ease, I'll be brief. You all did a damn good job down there especially considering what you had to work with. We'll be heading to Arcturus for repairs and an extended leave. Now eat your meals and rest up. Carry on."

"Carry on, aye aye sir!" With that she returned to her meal and looked forward to spending time with mike.

_A/N: Alright did I over do the detail of the battle because I could have dragged it out a few more pages. If I got a detail wrong let me know and I'll fix it just tell me where you got the information. _


	8. Chapter 8 - Desertion

_A/N: So after a few hardware problems, including a particularly strange one, I'm back. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 8: Desertion

**Friday, August 16****th****, 2176 – 1:16 PM – Starboard Quarters, Arcturus Station**

Sakahito was enjoying her second-to-last day of leave on Arcturus. The Alliance didn't skimp out on making the station's residents feel comfortable, it had everything from coffee shops to an amusement park. It was only out-classed in size by The Citadel and Omega and second only to the Citadel on her list of space stations she'd want to live on.

She was making her way to her Michael's quarters when an odd feeling came over her. Performing a quick scan around her she figured out what it was, the corridor was deserted. Normally there were at least a few dozen people here, but right now there wasn't a soul. Rationalizing that the personnel in this section where off doing something, she decided to make a head call.

Making her way to the nearest stall she heard someone else enter, then the lock on the door clicking into place. She turned around and saw two men in uniform. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing in the female head?" she demanded in her rarely used authoritative voice.

The two just stood there until the one on the right spoke, "She doesn't look that important, what does the boss want with her?" He asked his partner.

"Don't know, don't care." the other replied without emotion.

Before she could react the one on the right moved, grabbing her shoulders and kicking her feet out. Instantly the training she had as a child kicked in and she let her body go limp. The one holding her was struggling and called out to his partner, "Hey, don't just stand there, grab her legs." As the first man bent over and picked up her left leg she made her move, kicking him in the throat with her still free leg. For a moment the man holding her was in disbelief, and she exploited that moment for all it was worth, she extended her nails and forced them up through his jaw and into his skull. His body tensed for a few seconds before going limp.

It wasn't until the adrenalin wore off a moment later that she realized what happened, she ran. She bumped into several people and didn't stop until she got to her boyfriend's quarters. He looked up at her and she jumped on him. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. He put his arms around her and just held her in silence. She wanted him to say something, anything, but she knew he didn't know what to say and wouldn't until she told him what happened. After what seemed like hours she finally stopped, whether it was because she calmed down or that she ran out of tears she didn't know.

She finally let go and sat beside him, while he sat up and held her hand. He sat and listened while she explained what happened; and every time she was about to start crying again he squeezed her hand, calming her down. When she finished explaining it to him, she realized it wasn't killing them or the attack its self that was making her cry. After Elysium she had no problem killing someone trying to kill her, no it was betrayal. The two men that attacked her were supposed to be her brothers-in-arms, men that were suppose to be willing to give their lives for her just as quickly as she would give her life for theirs, and they tried to abduct her.

The sound of Michael's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "So what do you want to do?"

She sat for a minute before deciding on her course of action, "I'm leaving."

Michael blinked a few times, "What?"

This time she squeezed his hand, "I'm leaving the Navy."

Michael shifted his gaze to the floor, "Look, I understand why you want to leave, but you still have a year on your contract; and with the attack on Elysium I doubt the brass will let you leave, even when you tell them what happened."

She pulled him into hug, "I know, and I don't care. I'm leaving now, and I understand if you don't want to follow me."

He let out a sigh, "You should you won't think it over a few days?" She just shook her head. "Then where are you going to go, the Terminus doesn't seem like best place to start a new life."

She released him, "Don't worry, my family will help with that. Though if you want to come with me my great-great-great-great grandfather will be able to help you out."

He covered his eyes, "I love you, but what about my fami-" Michael stopped as the hatch opened and his roommates entered. "Oh, hey guys."

The biggest of them, Robert, leaned against the hatch while the other two, Mark and Jorge, sat on the rack opposite of them. "Mike before you start making up some half-baked story, we overheard everything."

The color drained from her face, "How? When?" she asked fumbling over words.

Robert decided to answer, "When you burst in crying, we agreed to let you two have your privacy. We then guarded the hatch to make sure you weren't interrupted."

She let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding, "Thank you guys, and about-"

Jorge interrupted her explanation, "And don't worry about your plans for desertion."

A look of shock came over Marks face, "Uh guy, wouldn't they understand when they investigate? I mean, this is the first crime on Arcturus."

Robert sent him a death glare before realizing Mark was just a Private, "Look, officially there has never been a crime; but before I was assigned to the 45th, I was assigned here. While I was here a Rear Admiral got killed, the brass shutdown the investigation before it began. When I started asking some of the older guys, they just told me to forget about it. Then one day before my contract was up, I got cornered in the head by a full Admiral, I was told my contract had been 'indefinitely extended'. I was then given a gag order preventing me from talking about incident."

A silence hung over the room until Michael broke it, "So that's why you're gonna keep quiet about this."

Robert leaned closer to them before responding, "Nope, I'm gonna help her."

Mark jumped up, "Wait, what? Why?"

Robert straightened, "Well she maybe a squid, but she is our sister; and after she fought alongside us on Elysium I'll be damned if she does this alone. Plus I plan on joining her, and after this little conversation of our, I advise you guys do the same. Does that offer of help from your grandpappy apply to us as well?"

She smiled, so there were those in the Alliance she could call brothers; but still, the fact that they probably wouldn't investigate the attack was enough to leave. "I figure he wouldn't mind, but why are you leaving?"

Robert chuckled, "Well, we did just conspired to assist a fugitive, even if we're just keeping quiet about it; plus I'm sick of the Alliance. I mean I loved what we did on Elysium, but I want to serve because I choose to, not because I'm forced to. So Jorge, Mark, Mike you guys with us?"

Jorge just nodded. Mark was obviously very nervous, "Do I really get a choice?"

Robert was quick to respond, "Well we're not going to kill you if you say no, but I can't guarantee that you won't spend the next ten years on some barren hell hole of a planet."

Mark let a sigh, "Alright I'm in."

Mike was obviously the most hesitant; Robert and Jorge had probably been thinking about this a long time, Mark just didn't want to spend his life behind bars, but Michael had his family to think about. "Any chance we could make it look like we died in an accident?"

Robert thought about it for a moment, "Honestly that is what it will probably be officially called anyways, but why leave it to chance. Some of the older crew owe me favors from awhile back, and since I'm not going to be needing them after this I don't see why not."

Michael mulled this over for a few more minutes, "Alight I'll do it. So how are we going to do this?"

Robert clapped his hands together, "Alrighty then, so who's been on a carrier?"

**Friday, August 16****th****, 2176 – 6:03 PM – Shuttle Bay 3, Arcturus Station**

Everything was in place; they would board a shuttle to take a shuttle to the SSV Hawking, during transit one of the station's defense VI's would malfunction, it would misidentify them as a hostile. It would then fire a missile that had been switched for an EMP trainer. The missile would hit leaving them dead in the water. One of the deck hands had rigged the shuttle to look like the hatch malfunction and vented them into space. Of course this would all happen after they setup the auto pilot and had already left this dimension.

They had been following a deck hand to their shuttle, "Lady, Gentlemen, and Jorge; your carriage awaits."

Jorge crossed his arms, "Hey Chuck, you want to tell them about the time you-" Chuck's face turned red, "Just kidding man, even I'm not that cruel. See ya when we get back."

Chuck sighed before he started laughing, "Man, you need to stop scarring me like that. Well have fun on your tour." They boarded the shuttle, She took a seat next to Michael while Jorge took the pilot's seat and Robert and Mark sat opposite of them.

After they took off it the next few minutes had been dull until Jorge joined them. "The autopilot is set up, Sakahito you're up."

She took a deep breath before standing; she had just done this a few hours ago to prove her story, but she was still nervous. She opened the portal without a hitch. "OK guys, get through." They didn't wait to be told twice, Robert pushed a nervous Mark through before going himself, Jorge calmly walked through, Michael grabbed her hand and they walk through together.

The autopilot VI continued on it's programmed course blissful ignorant to its imminent fate, even as the missile-lock warning blared. Then its brief existence was ended as the shuttle was gutted by the armor-piercing warhead.

**Friday, August 16****th****, 2176 – 9:47 AM – Old Tunnel, Yokia Academy**

Jorge quick recomposed himself after traveling through whatever the hell that was. He quickly found Mark and Robert; joining them he noticed what they were staring at, a sea of blood. "What the hell?" Mark voice their thoughts as Robert and Jorge just continued to stare. It wasn't long until Mike and Sakahito joined them.

"Hey Sakahito, just what the hell is that?" Mark demanded.

Sakahito crossed her arms and responded, "So your fine with a form of travel that defies the laws of physics, but red water freaks you out? Don't worry it's not blood, it just looks that way because of a mistake when this place was created. Now it serves as a reminder of what can happen when we screw up." That was a complete lie, but it would be easier to get them to follow if they believed she knew what she was talking about. "Now come on, my grandfather should be at work by now."

_A/N: So it seems my spam filter was blocking FF. Also I modified the poll I still need preservice history. Seriously vote if you haven't, the choices are tied and I don't have a three-sided coin._

_Mastermind, the Yokia won't be officially revealing themselves until later, that's not to say that people won't start finding cracks in the __Masquerade and start putting two and two together._


	9. Chapter 9- Changing Reality, Maybe?

_A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Mass Effect or anything else I reference intentionally or otherwise._

Chapter 9: Changing Reality, Maybe?

**Friday, August 16th, 2176 – 10:12 AM – Administrative Building, Yokia Academy**

As they made their way to the Administrative Building Sakahito noticed an unusual sight; three black SUVs formed a perimeter around the entrance, with guards using military hardware. They approached one of the guards to find out what was happening, and to her surprise they were told they could go inside. Passing a few more guards, she wondered who was important enough to justify this much security.

When they arrived outside her grandfather's office they were greeted by her grandfather's latest secretary. "Oh Ms. Kudono, It's nice to see you again. Your grandfather is meeting someone right now, but they should be finishing up shortly."

"Ok, thank you," Sakahito searched her memories trying to remember why this woman knew her name, "I'm sorry I can't seem to remember you."

They secretary smiled, "That's not surprising, it was a long time ago. I'm Misaki Otonashi, we met at one of your cousin's birthday parties when you were about three or four; the one where you, actually never mind. It is nice to see you again."

Their conversation was interrupted by the hatch opening, standing in it was her grandfather and another woman. They were obviously just finishing their conversation, "I know you want something to fight back with, but trust me, somethings are better left buried."

The woman let out a sigh, "I know, thanks anyways."

"Take some time to think this through, and then if you still want to know I'll tell you." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you Tsukune, tell Ruby and Moka I said hello." she said with a smile.

"I will." Her grandfather replying with a smile.

The woman then faced one of the guards, "Lieutenant, we're moving out."

"Aye aye, Ma'am." The man promptly replied, and with military discipline the woman's entourage exited the building,

"What was that about?" Mark asked in a near whispered to no one in particular.

Their curiosity was interrupted by her grandfather, " Sakahito, it's good to see you again," she gave him a hug before he continued, "I see you brought some friends, come in and have seat anyone want a drink?" Everyone else quickly let out a 'No thank you, Sir' as they took their seats. Robert, Jorge, and Mark sat on the opposite couch while she sat between Michael and her grandfather.

"So what brings you and your friends here?" He asked, "I thought you were deployed."

"After the attack on Elysium, we were given a week of leave and I decide to meet with some friends." She said just slow enough to be barely comprehensible, hoping he wouldn't dig to deep into it.

"Ah, I see. Wait... what? You were on Elysium?" After looking like he was about to have a heart attack he let out a sigh, "Well you look like you came out no worse for wear, I'm glad you're alright. I'm guessing you wanted to be around family after what you went through?"

"While I am glad to see you too that's not why I'm here, I'm leaving the Navy," He raised his eyebrow at this, "It's a long story Grandpa."

"Don't worry we have time." He smile at her, trying to cheer her up.

She retold the details of the attack, the conversation they had after, and finally their desertion. They sat there for what seemed like eternity before her grandfather broke the silence, "Do you remember what the attacker looked like?" He asked.

"No, only that they were males; actually I'm pretty sure they weren't wearing any insignia." she replied.

"Anything else?" She shook her head, "Alight, you'll need a place to stay until we get this sorted out. Head over to Fort Desert Storm and tell the base commander I sent you."

She gave him a hug, "Thank you Grandpa."

They started to make their way out when he called her back, "One more thing, go see your mother, I'm sure she's worried about you."

She smiled, "I will."

******Friday, August 16****th****, 2176 – 11:43 AM – Headmaster's Office, Yokia Academy**

Tsukune loved Sakahito and while the attack wasn't her fault, it may have just opened a massive can of worms. It was time to make a phone call. The phone rung twice before the recipient picked up, "Hello Prime Minister."

"Ah, Mr. Aono." She said with fake irritation. There was a list among senior officials, and if someone on that list calls, you answer.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we may have a very serious situation." He replied, deliberately playing into her act.

"Now why is it that when something happens, you're somehow involved?" she asked rhetorically.

"Ma'am, I've tried for over a century to figure that out with nothing to show for it." Giving her a serious reply.

She broke out laughing, "I thought you said this was serious."

With that his tone shifted, "It is, I think someone maybe trying to get into a vault."

The Prime Minster's tone shift as well, "What? How can you be sure?"

He let out a sigh, "Honestly I'm not entirely but someone wanted to kidnap one of my granddaughters, and they went so far as to perform the attack on Arcturus." There was silence on the other end. "Ma'am, for the moment we can keep this situation contained; but if this really is the work of Fairy Tale it may only be a matter of time before they do something that we can't cover up."

"So what do you propose we do?" She asked, obviously not wanting to deal with the situation.

He pause to think about, "I recommend that we just investigate for the moment, if it was really just a random attack then we only need to warn anyone traveling but-"

She interrupted him "-but if it really was Fairy Tale then we'll need to take action."

"Yes ma'am," he readied himself for what he was about to propose, "If Fairy Tale has really gone active we may need to reveal ourselves.

"That will lead to a lot of sleepless nights and countless headaches. " She countered, admittedly no one wanted to have to explain their existence to the Council. Plus, a majority of the population felt there was no reason to expose themselves; since they could just go through the Alliance for anything they needed. That didn't even take into account the various projects that were illegal in Citadel space.

"It probably will, but it would be better to reveal ourselves on our terms than the Citadel finding out about us through Fairly Tale's actions," He pause to consider the impact this would have on the Alliance, "As for the Alliance I can't tell you would how that will play out, while humanity as a whole would probably accept our existence I don't know how the other races will react."

There was a moment of silence as she took in what he said, "You're right, but for now lets just cross that bridge if we get to it. Goodbye Mr. Aono."

"Ma'am the galaxy isn't ready for us and we're not ready for it, but destiny tends not to care about details. Goodbye Prime Minister." He hung up and stared at the ceiling. Things were changing and if it was for better or for worse, only time would tell.

******Friday, August 16****th****, 2176 – 2:33 PM – Cronos Station**

He skimmed over reports from this morning and let out a smile, the day was going well overall. While a generator overloaded setting back construction of the station by three days; they may have found a new recruit, a former N7 by the name of Kai Leng. To top it off they managed to get rid of an Alliance MP that kept sticking his nose where he shouldn't have.

"Sir, pardon the interruption but I have a report you'll want to read." He took the report and motioned for the PA to leave. It was a report about a crime on Arcturus, and while that wasn't interesting in itself the recovered bodies were. The examiner was unable to identify the bodies, or the species.

This was definitely worthy of his attention, something that isn't human but can appear human. This development could either be very good for humanity, or very bad, and he planned to make sure it was the former.

_A/N:Alright, the next chapter is the reveal after that will either be the first game or the first contact war not sure which yet._


End file.
